


curse this god damn heart

by trbjihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trbjihoon/pseuds/trbjihoon
Summary: Soonyoung hates how his heart jumps every single time Mister Head of Cryptography walks by.





	curse this god damn heart

taking in deep breaths and continuously smoothing out the creases in his suit, Soonyoung bounced on the balls of his feet as he stood outside the menacing building that towered over him.

he just got a job at the National Agency by getting scouted by a man as soon as he won the global language competition last week. when his hands got hold of the name card, his unemployed self could not resist the tempting opportunity.

so now, he was waiting for someone that went by the name Seungcheol to pick him up at the heavily secured entrance. fearsome guards aligned the door as the metal creaked slowly to reveal a grey-haired male with kind eyes.

the man waved Soonyoung over with a slight smile before motioning him to enter the area, the doors shifting to close behind them. as the pair walked in silence, Seungcheol sheepishly ushered Soonyoung to walk through a scanner, mumbling something about “ensuring the safety of the information that this building secures very strongly”.

after the entire hussle of being looked over his empty pockets and backpack, Soonyoung was eventually guided to the office. the grandeur made him gape as his eyes trailed down the rows of computers that were currently unattended to. before he could ask Seungcheol what in the world was he supposed to do, the taller brought him to another smaller room in the building.

the air-conditioning heaved a deep sigh as it whirred to life. throwing his tired body onto the soft cushions, Soonyoung did not realise that Seungcheol had already left and a short blonde sat comfortably in front of him while sipping on his drink.

startled, Soonyoung jumped back and stared at the other.

“so, you’re the famous Kwon Soonyoung that won the global language competition?” the man continued, his drink now on the table and his eyes scanning Soonyoung’s outfit.

nodding, the earring that Soonyoung usually wore felt heavy on his earlobe.

“that’s pleasant to hear. i’m Lee Jihoon. head of cryptography in the National Agency,” the blonde exchanged a stiff smile with the new employee before he stood up.

“Seokmin or Seungkwan will probably tend to you. we’ll meet again whenever necessary. your Japanese is greatly appreciated in this field of work,” Jihoon then bowed and left the room.

Soonyoung could not deny how fast his heart was palpitating when he saw Jihoon’s cute fanged teeth and how straightforward the shorter carried himself. however, having a crush on your superior is definitely not needed.

-  
a man with a huge smile entered the room moments after, addressing himself as Seokmin, the assistant of Choi Seungcheol who was the head of all the services that happen in this sector. gulping nervously, Soonyoung tagged behind Seokmin who led him out of the room and into a conference room.

“so... you got scouted?” Seokmin had piped up when the pair waited for the lift to arrive on their floor.

shrugging slowly, Soonyoung recalled his experience to Seokmin about him being shocked for winning the grand prize with his Japanese skills, making the taller gape in admiration. as the pair continued on with their interesting conversation, the lift softly signalled that they have reached their floor.

“well, i think you’ve already met the intimidating Mr Lee Jihoon?” Seokmin perked his brows up when he noticed Soonyoung turning to look at him almost immediately.

“that man is the opposite of scary. he’s still single and gay as hell so..,” the younger buzzed on, tossing Soonyoung a wink before allowing the man to enter the room with his phone number now saved.

-

playing with the pencil that was coincidentally placed in front of him on the huge glass table, Soonyoung hurriedly stood up when he saw more people entering the room. they were donned in casual clothes, and some even in sandals with messy hair.

when everyone’s presence had been acknowledged, the superior of the group stood at the front of the table, clapping to gain the attention of the mere six people in the room.

“hello everybody. sorry to call you back on a weekend but this is Kwon Soonyoung, our new Japanese interpreter for the bratty cryptographers! i am Jeon Wonwoo and i would love for every one of you to introduce yourselves,” after his short speech, Wonwoo did not seem as frightening as Soonyoung rendered.

ranging from many languages, Xu Minghao and Wen Junhui are both in charge of interpreting loads of Chinese threats that are directed at the peaceful country. Lee Chan, who Soonyoung was going to work closely with from now on, dismantles secret Japanese codes that the cryptographers surface. lastly, for the globalised language, the masters Chwe Hansol and Joshua Hong had a large variety of the world covered; from English to even French. Wonwoo was then head of communications as he arranges the decoded data and dispatches them out to the translators.

from what Soonyoung notices, this batch of interpreters seem very easy-going. judging from Minghao and Junhui intertwining their hands on the table to how Chan was busy tapping on his phone to heed Wonwoo any attention, Soonyoung didn’t even need to get started on how Hansol and Joshua were in matching Hawaiian outfits with literal cocktail drinks in their hands.

when the quick introductory session was over and Soonyoung’s teammates left the room, Wonwoo came over to the male and sat down beside him on the black chair.

“Seokmin told me someone’s got a crush on Mr Head of Cryptography?” the obvious reddening of Soonyoung’s cheeks caused Wonwoo to break out into a victorious beam. retrieving his laptop that had the ongoing assignments that the cryptographers had passed to him, the taller clicked his tongue when his eyes caught sight of a pending document.

Chan obviously half-assed his work because he had the chance to prioritise his university load so that gave Wonwoo the most fantastic opportunity of awarding Soonyoung with a code that was sent in by Lee Jihoon himself.

presenting Soonyoung with his first-ever task, Wonwoo patted the other’s back.

-

the familiar curved syllabuses were now imprinted on the laptop screen as the orange-haired male diligently wrote down the Japanese alphabet, scrunching his nose up in frustration. the coder had purposely mirrored the image of every single word before removing a single curve from each letter.

a normal Japanese would probably think that those words belonged to another language but Jihoon was right about the text being in pure Japanese.

when Soonyoung was done with his satisfactory work in the office, the clock numbers blinked 03:19 in red. stifling a tired yawn, Soonyoung made sure to send the document to Jihoon’s work mail and went off for home.

-

Soonyoung’s eyes had automatically fluttered shut when he entered the spacious lift. his foot tapping along to the smooth jazz piece that the machine was playing. before he knew it, he felt the lift stopping so he opened his eyes.

what he did not expect was the lift doors opening to reveal a disgruntled Mr Head of Cryptography.

Jihoon was in a loose sweater as his hair hung over his brows, shadowing his dark eyebags that Soonyoung remembered from their morning encounter. Jihoon’s eyes had widened in familiarity while the taller gave him an equally exhausted smile.

the lift doors proceeded to close again, Soonyoung’s heart unknowingly beating quickly as the man stood beside the superior.

“i admire you interpreters’ geniuses all the time,” Jihoon’s voice now carried off a gentle vibe, the shorter running his fingers through the strands of yellow that got even more accentuated under the lift light.

biting his lip, Soonyoung thanked Jihoon profusely, making Jihoon burst into chuckles. the lift ride had unfortunately ended as the machine beeped softly to indicate its arrival.

“keep up the good work, Soonyoung. you’re cute,” Jihoon gave Soonyoung a reassuring fistbump before leaving.

now Soonyoung was really in a whirlwind of blushing and even harder heart contractions.

-

you’ve been added to a group chat!

wonwoo and his sidekicks

mingoo’s:  
hello fellow sidekick

china line #1:  
welcome to Hell

china line #2:  
hyung u stole my line D:<<<<

dinochan:  
this is an automated message -  
please shut up

kwon soonyoung:  
hello? 

joshhh:  
lmao hello!!  
it’s us again

boo hansol:  
yo yo yo

china line #2:  
so mr soonyoung!!!  
we heard that you have a crush on mister cute face

china line #1:  
Excuse Me

kwon soonyoung:  
oh my god seokmin needs to be smacked 

dinochan:  
ooooooooooh someone finally likes jihoon hyung????

kwon soonyoung:  
wait no one likes him??

mingoo’s:  
yeah LMAO

\- 

Jihoon reached his apartment, his back strained from his strenuous work in the day. he definitely could not wait to fall into his soft mattress and doze off to the light pattering of the rain.

however as soon as his phone was connected to the Wi-Fi, the continuous vibration stirred his half-dazed state awake as Jihoon frustratingly glared at the dying mobile.

when he was still contemplating to toss away his phone, a call from Seungcheol came in and Jihoon accepted the elder’s call.

“you’re still awake?” Jihoon started off their usual conversation, lying down gently onto the bed with a tired sigh.

“yeah... a huge case came up today so i need to smooth out the fractures before they actually do break and we all lose a job,” Seungcheol grimly replied, the familiar typing sound echoing in his background. 

both of the superiors sat in silence during the entire process of Seungcheol finishing up his urgent matters. as soon as the successful shutting off music from the laptop was heard, the elder called out for Jihoon again.

“did you finally get a date or something?” Jihoon could visualise that cocky smirk plastered on Seungcheol’s lips.

holding back a flustered yelp, Jihoon mustered out a stable “with who?” without sounding extremely delirious from being awake at 4am in the morning.

“oh, you know… mr new boy,” Seungcheol’s taunting voice began to sound through the speaker again, Jihoon’s face scrunching up to form a scowl.

the blonde really wonders if his colleagues actually work in the National Agency because he’s very certain none of them can keep their damn mouths shut for a second. in the end, however, jihoon spent the entire night gossiping to Seungcheol how he thinks Soonyoung has a hot six-pack under that suit. 

after his gushing, Jihoon’s eyes happened to trail along the hour hands of his clock to realise that it was already 7am in the morning and both of them had not slept a wink at all. weariness creeping up to him, Jihoon hung up his three-hour call with the other as he cocooned himself in his blanket.

-

months into his new job and to Soonyoung’s utter surprise, he hasn’t been fired yet and now this job was holding on to the longest record of Soonyoung being passionate in what he was doing.

( Soonyoung would prefer not to talk about how he feels even more motivation when he receives a new piece of work from Wonwoo and the piece was sent in from the Head of Cryptography. )

since Chan’s finals were over, Soonyoung and the younger were now hunched over the latest translating device. apparently Wonwoo’s boyfriend from the tech sector had designed it and Wonwoo wanted the boys to input the Japanese language into the flimsy object.

taking a curved letter written on a paper and pushing the paper into the machine, Soonyoung winced while the bot sputtered out a loud whine before ‘RECORDED’ appeared on its screen.

“hey,” a voice came from the back of him, making Soonyoung turn around to gaze at the most beautiful man in the world.

his stupid heart is at it again, fluttering like no tomorrow. a sharp jab came at his ribs as the boy yelped to glare at Chan who was motioning him to leave him with the machine and go off with the superior.

nodding thankfully, Soonyoung followed Jihoon’s steps into a room filled with the sounds of buzzing machines and computers. a corner of the place was dedicated to a large refrigerator with bean bags hazardously tossed on the carpeted ground.

“why did you bring me here?” Soonyoung managed his quivering voice when Jihoon moved towards the fridge to toss the taller a can of Coke.

seeing Jihoon shrug nonchalantly, Soonyoung resisted a loud snort and settled himself down into a red beanbag. heavy silence hung in the air, Jihoon following him shortly after to collapse in another seat.

“do you have a crush on me?” Jihoon’s straight-forward question led to Soonyoung taking a double take and choking on his drink. coughing violently to clear his airways, the taller gaped obnoxiously at Jihoon.

“well, the entire company thinks you have a crush on me-,” Jihoon continued, his fingers toying with the cup in his hands.

“maybe i do,” Soonyoung harshly interrupts, before breaking into an embarrassed flush and his heart began to throb again.

observing how Jihoon’s eyes widen in realisation, Soonyoung was so prepared to stand up , leave with his lone can of Coke in his hands and weep to his team how he was going to stay single forever.

“i didn’t even say anything yet though,” Jihoon’s eyes crinkled up into adorable crescents and Soonyoung has had enough of his dumb muscle under his ribcage because he knows he’s screwed when his words left his stupid mouth.

“mister global language winner, you’re so dense that i want to be your boyfriend,” Jihoon yelled after a moment of awkward silence when Soonyoung had contemplated scurrying out of the room again.

hearing those words come out of the cute supervisor’s lips, Soonyoung swore that his heart could not go any faster. tossing away his now empty can of drink, the taller stood up.

taking the smallest steps and the sweetest time ever, Soonyoung approached Jihoon who was still ( apparently ) glued onto the poor beanbag.

his knees coming into contact with the ground, Soonyoung inched his lips closer to Jihoon’s and when they actually did kiss, Soonyoung’s damned heart was once again doing a spazzing routine of gymnastics and whatnot.

well, what the two men did not notice was how their entire crew in the office were now crowding around them and cheering with party poppers. 

Soonyoung’s heart swears to god that he’s never been so lucky in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> well well thank you for reading my word dump ahhh!! it's been ages since i did soonhoon vomit and i would like to give credit to dan brown's 'digital fortress' - which is a FANTASTIC book btw,,  
> \+ thank you to my two soonhoon enthusiasts for beta-ing this work! [@hailhoshi](https://twitter.com/hailhoshi?lang=en) and [@frapucinno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapucinno/pseuds/frapucinno)
> 
> \+ yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chuukwan?lang=en) if you wanna


End file.
